


Snow Flowers

by notionally



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-debut, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notionally/pseuds/notionally
Summary: Jaebum and Jinyoung spend their first Christmas together, in Seoul, as trainees.





	Snow Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> For Jenni ♡
> 
> Based on a combination of three prompts, paraphrased by me: (a) Bounce era JJP spend their first Christmas together and Jinyoung is homesick; (b) Jinyoung looks cute and rosy walking in the snow; and (c) Christmas light festivals in Seoul.

 

 

It was the first snow.

They were on their way back home after yet another long day of practice. Walking, because it was past midnight and the trains had stopped running. There were night buses, of course – and taxis, though they couldn’t quite afford them – but Jinyoung had seen the first flakes of snow fluttering down outside the window as they’d packed up to leave the dance studio, and he’d wanted to walk.

“It’s really cold, Jinyoung-ah,” complained Jaebum. He zipped his jacket all the way to the top, pulled his beanie down over his ears. But he didn’t split off in the opposite direction, towards where the night bus would stop. Just walked alongside Jinyoung, because that was what he did. Walked alongside Jinyoung.

“Looks like flowers,” Jinyoung said, turning his face up to the sky. “Hyung, look.”

Jaebum stopped, tilted his chin up, tried to see what Jinyoung was seeing. The night sky, a heavy velvet curtain stretched above them, and tiny white petals of snow fluttering down like stars escaping the sky and drifting to earth.

“Like cherry blossoms,” murmured Jaebum.

Jinyoung smiled at him. A pure, bright smile – one that Jaebum hadn’t seen in a while, not since training had been ramped up as they desperately tried to impress the company enough to get a debut date. He realised, with a startle, that he’d missed that smile.

“Just like cherry blossoms,” agreed Jinyoung breathlessly. His exhale coiled out of his mouth like smoke. “We had a cherry blossom festival back home.”

They started walking again. Their shoulders bumped, and the backs of their hands brushed. Jaebum resisted the urge to slot his hand into Jinyoung’s. Tried not to think about why he even wanted to. “In Jinhae?” he asked, instead.

Jinyoung made a murmuring noise of agreement. “Yeah,” he said, looking down. Scuffing his feet against the concrete pavement as he walked. His voice was tinged with melancholy. It hurt Jaebum to hear it.

 

-

 

They decided to stay in Seoul.

In the new year the company would make a decision on whether or not to debut them, which meant there was no time to waste going home. It was the one chance they had, and if it meant sacrificing one Christmas at home, then so be it.

But still Jinyoung would stop and look out the window every time it snowed, and Jaebum would stop and look at Jinyoung. And wonder if he was thinking about the snowflakes, how they were like cherry blossom petals in the spring.

 

-

 

It was snowing again on Christmas day.

They were walking home, even though it was the middle of the day and the trains were running fine, because Jinyoung liked it. And Jaebum didn’t hate it, either. It had been weeks since they’d spent much – if any – time outside in the sunshine.

Snowflakes drifted lazily down towards them, settling like glitter in Jinyoung’s hair, on his lashes. Jaebum watched as Jinyoung parted his lips, poked his tongue out to catch a tiny fleck of snow. The small white blossom melted instantly as it touched Jinyoung’s tongue.

“Do you do that to cherry blossoms too?” asked Jaebum

Jinyoung blinked up at him. A slow smile spread across his face. “Maybe,” he replied. His cheeks were round, and rosy from the cold. They looked like cherry blossoms in their own right.

 

-

 

They were alone in the dorms – all the other trainees had gone home. But it wasn't lonely, not when Jaebum had Jinyoung with him. They shared ramyeon straight from the pot, sitting hunched around the small table in the living room, knees knocking.

Nerves skittered through Jaebum, but there was no point waiting. He reached across the sofa to his backpack, pulled out a sloppily wrapped lump. He'd done the best he could with the oddly-shaped item.

“I thought you might miss home,” he mumbled, avoiding  Jinyoung’s gaze. It suddenly felt stupid. “I got you something.”

But after a beat of initial surprise, Jinyoung beamed at him, and maybe it wasn't so stupid after all. “Thanks, hyung,” he said, simply. No fumbling ‘you shouldn't have’s or ‘but I didn't get you anything’s. Just Jinyoung’s constant, quiet confidence in the world and his place in it. Jaebum wished he had that.

He watched as Jinyoung carefully peeled the crinkly Christmas wrapping paper off. Without the urgent desperation of an eager child, but not overly gingerly either. Just – patiently.

“Hyung,” Jinyoung breathed, as he pulled the heavy glass ornament out of the nest of wrapping paper sitting in his lap.

“It’s, um, a snowglobe,” explained Jaebum sheepishly. “I made it.” From an empty jam jar, and with countless hours of panicked googling. But he didn't mention any of that.

Jinyoung’s eyes were bright as he turned the snowglobe around in his hand. “The snow,” he murmured, “it’s – pink.”

“Like cherry blossoms,” said Jaebum. And the colour of your cheeks in the winter cold, or your lips when you dig your teeth into them, or the the skin under your eyes after you've been crying.

He didn't say any of that either.

“And that's us,” continued Jinyoung, peering at the two small figurines inside the snowglobe. They were generic little people, the best Jaebum could find, but thankfully the sentiment seemed to translate adequately.

Jaebum shrugged. “It's nothing much,” he mumbled. And that was true – he'd had far grander plans than he'd managed to accomplish, in the end.

But still Jinyoung looked so serenely happy that Jaebum thought that all those hours he'd spent struggling with his lack of artistic or crafting talent had been well worth it.

“I love it,” Jinyoung said. “Thanks, hyung.”

“That's okay,” replied Jaebum. “If you're happy, I'm happy.”

That was true.

 

-

 

Later, after the sun had set, Jinyoung wanted to go out and see the lights. It was their only night off, their only chance to go take a look at the city in all its festive splendour.

Jaebum had grumbled about the cold, but without conviction. And as he stood beneath the strings of twinkling golden lights strung up across the road, twined through the trees, and reflected in Jinyoung’s eyes, he forgot about how cold he was.

“I wanted to give you something, too,” said Jinyoung, suddenly, as they wandered aimlessly through the city, past numerous other couples holding hands or hugging beneath the brilliant display of lights. Jaebum felt a twinge of discomfort to be amongst them, when he and Jinyoung weren't a couple. But also a twist of shame for maybe wishing that he could hold Jinyoung’s hand as if they were.

“You don't have to get me anything,” Jaebum replied, truthfully.

But Jinyoung shook his head firmly. “No,” he insisted, “I want to.” A beat of hesitation, and Jinyoung looked down. Licked his lips. Jaebum could feel the nerves spiralling off from Jinyoung in waves. It made him feel on edge as well.

Jinyoung raised his gaze to meet Jaebum's. “But I don't know if it's something you want.”

“If it's from you, I will always want it,” replied Jaebum. The easiest truth.

And then Jinyoung was leaning forward, tilting his chin up. Jaebum barely had time for the voice inside his mind to start shouting that _something, something was happening,_ before Jinyoung’s lips were pressed against his, cool to the initial touch, but radiating a deep inner heat.

Like Jinyoung himself.

It was just the briefest touch – Jaebum was leaning in for more, _more,_ when already Jinyoung was pulling away. His lips – which Jaebum had just been _kissing_ – curled up in a gentle, self-satisfied smile.

“Happy Christmas, hyung,” Jinyoung murmured. “Did you like your present?”

Jaebum cleared his throat, trying to find his voice again. “Uh,” he said. “Yeah. Yeah, I did.”

Jinyoung’s eyes sparkled. Jaebum reached out, finally, slipped Jinyoung's hand into his own.

Around them, snow was starting to fall.

It looked like cherry blossoms, bursting into life.

 


End file.
